Time to Say GoodBye
by darkness wasted
Summary: Birthday gift for Crazyrandomgurl who is my online twin. Also dedicated to those who know how hard it is to say good-bye. Sonic is dying and Amy has to say good-bye. But will she?


**Time to Say Good-Bye**

_Inspired by the song "Far Away" by Nickle Back_

"No way!"

"Hon, if you don't do it now you'll regret It." the purple cat frowned at her pink hedgehog friend. They were at the hospital in the middle of the night. Blaze was trying to get Amy to say good-bye to her blue hero. He was injured to an extent where it was too much for him to stay alive.

Amy was shaking and crying outside the room Sonic was in. Blaze sighed and hugged the pink hedgehog. Tails and Knuckles already said their good-byes and were looking at Amy. Tails was crying silently and Knuckles allowed one tear to fall.

"Amy, there isn't a really whole lot of time left." Tails said while sniffling. Amy shuck her head and fell to her knees. She couldn't tell her love good-bye. It was too hard. It was hard enough to learn Eggman harmed him.

Sonic was trying to get rid a few robots that were harming people around the city. He spin dashed into one that was a bomb and it exploded on contact with the Spin Dash. He's been in critical since that afternoon. Now the pain was getting to him and there was no way of helping him.

"Amy. Go." Blaze frowned. Amy gave in a deep sigh and stood up. She peaked inside Sonic's room and tears fell from her eyes. She saw countless tubes and needles in his arms and one under his nose to help him breath.

"S-Sonic?" she said with a shaking voice. Sonic turned his head over and winced. His eyes were half closed but he knew it was Amy.

"Hey, Amy."

Amy couldn't hold it in. She cried out and raced to his side. She hugged him, while trying not to harm him, and cried against his chest. Sonic smiled and closed his eyes. He weakly placed both arms around Amy and sighed. He stroked her quills and allowed her to cry.

"Come on, Sonic! You can't leave me here!" Amy cried against him.

Sonic stayed quiet and continued to play with Amy's quills. She continued to cry against her blue hero and held him tight but not enough to do anymore damage. She crawled into the bed with him and closed her eyes tight. She clung onto him and just begged him to hold on.

Blaze and the others watched as Amy continued to cry. Sonic had a small smile on his muzzle and just looked down at her. He turned over on his side and held her close to him. Amy just nuzzled against his chest and sighed. Tears still were falling and Sonic was doing his best to calm her.

"Sonic?"

The blue blur was resting his eyes but his ear twitched. He opened his eyes a little and brought his whole attention to her. She placed her hand on his head and stoked his quills. He smiled and nuzzled his head against hers to relax her. He knew he had only a short time now but he wanted to enjoy every moment he had left. He held her tightly against his chest but grunted. He embraced her too hard against himself.

"You ok!"

He weakly smiled and nodded. Amy frowned and tears just kept falling. He hasn't said a thing to her and this was making Amy nervous. Did he some how lose his voice in the blast? She looked straight at his eyes and saw that he was looking directly at her as well.

"Sonic? Why don't you say anything?"

"It kind of hurts to speak." The blue blur said wincing a bit. Amy frowned and sighed. She looked over his shoulder to see the heart monitor. She wanted to know how much time she had left with him. But Sonic kept a firm grip around her. She looked at him confused.

"If you look then time will go by faster then you want it to." The blue blur winced in pain. Amy sighed and nodded. She laid her head on his pillow and just stared at him. Sonic smiled and stared back. About five minutes passed before Sonic began to doze off. And it wasn't because he was tired.

"Wait! Sonic, you can't leave just yet!"

Sonic smiled at her and shuck his head. Amy didn't understand what he was smiling about. She was scared to lose him. And here he was laughing as if nothing were wrong. She thought it must've been his accident or the tons of medications he's been given.

"See those machines there?"

Amy looked over to what he was talking about and noticed two white machines near his bed. They were near her side and nodded her head to his question.

"That's what's keeping me alive. So long as those things are running I'm still here."

Amy dropped her ears. A machine was keeping him here with her. He was already dying and these machines were just dragging what little life he had in him to keep him surviving. She didn't like the idea he was made to suffer. But she also didn't want him to leave her forever.

"I see…" Amy sighed. She looked again and saw the button that would shut off the machine. A thought came into her mind but she pushed it away. Sonic brushed the quills from her face and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I really can't see a day without you." Amy frowned while she hid her face against his chest.

"I'll be here whenever you need me." The blue blur promised. Amy's ears dropped. She made her decision. But she needed to know if it was what he wanted.

"Sonic? Would you forget me?"

Sonic smiled and shuck his head. Amy kept her face hidden from his and tears continued to fall against Sonic's chest. His grip on her began to weaken and his breathing became a bit labored. Amy had her hand on the button.

"Thanks, Amy." Sonic said in between labored breaths.

Amy cringed and held onto him for the few seconds she had. Sonic kissed her forehead a final time and laid his head on hers. His grip was lose and his breathing was slowing.

"Just hang on for another second. I need you to know something." Amy frowned as she looked up at him. Sonic nodded and looked directly at her.

"Promise to come back when I need you."

Sonic smiled and nodded in agreement. Amy smiled and kissed his nose. She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him leave. She pressed her ear against his heart and listened for the final beat. She shuck when it came to a complete stop. Sonic stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating.

"Amy?"

Amy's ears perked up to Blaze's voice. She didn't turn to face her friend. She just clung onto Sonic tighter. She felt a hand on her shoulder and shuck her head. She knew it was Blaze telling her to let him go.

"Come on, Amy." Blaze said in a hurt voice. Amy sighed and leaned near Sonic's ear. She whispered, "I hope you remember your promise. I really do need you." She kissed his cheek a final time and let him go.

Amy was taken to her apartment and left alone. She sat in bed and looked around her dark room. Tears feel as she went to sleep. She felt something wrap around her wait and a slight pressure on her forehead. He eyes shot opened but she didn't see anyone. She smiled and tears fell. Sonic kept his promise.

_Awh. Now that's a promise! So cute! Yeah a B-day gift you ask? I wanted to give her something nicer but she wanted this type instead. Hope you liked it, CRG. _


End file.
